


Are You Still Whining?

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [18]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Light BDSM, Spanking, maintanence spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: REPOST. Please see Author Notes.Or, Madison acts like a brat while they're shopping. Zoe doesn't appreciate it.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: The Zadison Chronicles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains spanking in an established domestic discipline dynamic. If this isn't your thing, now is a good time to hit your back button. 
> 
> I took this down after someone decided to repeatedly leave comments that made it clear this isn't their kink, but then I decided that wasn't fair to those of you who enjoyed the story, so it's going back up. If that one sad sack starts commenting again, I'll be turning comments off entirely.

Madison shifted nervously in the corner of the bedroom she shared with Zoe. Any moment now her girlfriend would come into the room, and she would be in for it. It had been a while since Madison had earned a spanking from Zoe (lately they seemed to be a troublesome duo for Cordelia), but she knew she had one coming today, no doubt at all.

It wasn’t that she wanted to be like this, of course. She’s tried to be a better person than she was before, tried to improve on the versions of herself that went to Hell multiple times. And Madison liked to think she’d improved, at least a little, but occasionally the old Madison slipped out.

And the new Madison, as always, was the one to have to pay for it.

_She had gone with Zoe, Mallory, and Coco to the mall to do some holiday shopping. It was supposed to be a fun trip, but they had finished in the designer stores quickly and now Madison was forced to follow along as she was dragged through the Gap._

“ _Are you almost done?” she groaned, sitting outside the fitting area._

“ _Stop whining,” Zoe called through the door, and while her tone seemed light and playful enough Madison could feel the disapproving tone in her voice. It should have been her first sign to stop, but Madison was tired of being in this store and ready to go get her Starbucks. Still, she decided to bite her lip until they finished trying things on._

_Then when they got about halfway across the mall, and therefore halfway to Starbucks, they came across the Santa Claus line._

“ _Oh, can we get a picture with Santa?” Mallory asked, eyes pleading. Coco grinned and nodded, turning to Zoe and Madison to beg as well._

“ _We’re too old,” Madison scoffed._

“ _No we’re not, please, can we?” Mallory asked. Zoe looked at the two younger girls and sighed before turning to her girlfriend._

“ _It’ll be fast,” she promised, “and then I swear you’ll get your coffee, okay?”_

_Madison groaned and pouted, but followed her girlfriend to the line with Mallory and Coco, fueled by the promise of coffee. Except, unfortunately for Madison, the very cheerful elf taking the photos was determined to get a good Santa picture for each and every child in front of them._

_No matter how long that took._

_Madison finally couldn’t take it anymore and groaned again. “Can we please go?”_

“ _It won’t be much longer,” Zoe said._

“ _Besides, where’s your Christmas spirit?” Coco asked. “Don’t you want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?”_

“ _Who cares about talking to some fat loser in a costume? It’s not like he’s real,” Madison said. The way a sudden hush surrounded her as Zoe glared and a few little kids turned around in horror made her stomach drop as she realized instantly how badly she fucked up._

‘ _We’ll wait in the car,” Zoe said stiffly, casually taking Madison by the hand and dragging her out of line. Madison heard Mallory explain to the children that she was just mad she was on the Naughty List again as they left. She followed Zoe out silently, not daring to speak, and to her horror Zoe remained silent as well._

_Once they got in the car, Zoe glared at her silent for a few moments before letting out a long sigh._

“ _You have been a brat all day,” she said sternly, “ever since we finished your shopping. You’ve been impatient, and whiny, and pouting, and I’ve let it go because I hoped you were just tired. But not only were you a brat in that line, you could have ruined Santa for all those kids!”_

“ _They have to learn eventually,” Madison said quietly, but this was clearly the wrong answer._

“ _Quiet,” Zoe ordered. “No Starbucks today. We’re going to go home once Mallory and Coco are finished. Then you are going to go upstairs and wait in the corner until I’ve finished helping Cordelia and calmed down and I’m ready to talk with you.”_

They’d gotten home an hour ago, and Madison changed her clothes and had been on edge ever since, not daring to leave the corner for fear of making Zoe even more angry. The longer she sat, the more she realized that she had been kind of miserable all day, even having a bad attitude in stores she liked. And a Santa line probably wasn’t the best place to turn out her filter and blurt out whatever she was thinking. By the time their door opened, she was feeling guilty over how she acted.

Which, of course, was all part of Zoe’s plan. She walked in and closed and locked the door behind her, casting a quiet soundproofing spell over the room. She was secretly pleased to see the blonde waiting in the corner as ordered, even if she was fidgeting nervously and obviously fighting the urge to look around. Zoe gathered the hairbrush and sat on the bed and watched her another moment before calling her over.

“Come here, Madison.”

Madison startled and turned around, tears already filling her eyes as she stood in front of Zoe, biting her lip hard. Zoe raised an eyebrow, making a mental note that corner time was, as she expected, an effective tactic for Madison.

“Tell me what happened today,” Zoe said.

Madison hated this part, having to say what she did, but she’d also learned from experience that it was better to get it over with. “I was a brat while we were shopping,” she said, “and whined a lot, and then snapped in the Santa line in front of a bunch of kids. I’m sorry, Zoe, please,” she added.

“Are you still whining?” Zoe asked sharply. Madison clapped her hand over her mouth and gulped, shaking her head. Zoe had to suppress a smile before continuing.

“Come on, then,” she said, reaching out to take Madison’s hand and pull her to the side. Madison sniffled quietly as Zoe bared her before pulling her over her left knee, situating her so that her torso was supported by the bed before trapping the blonde’s legs with her right. Zoe looped her left arm around Madison’s waist and patted her bottom lightly before raising her hand up and bringing it down hard on her right sit-spot.

“Oww,” Madison groaned, hands gripping the sheets as she buries her face. “That hurtssss.”

“Still whining?” Zoe asked as she continued, laying a particularly harsh slap at the top of Madison’s thigh. “Do you really think now is the time to whine and pout with me?” she said, hand alternating sides back and forth as she quickly turned Madison’s bottom a hit pink.

“No no I’m not whining I’m sorry,” Madison wailed, legs attempting uselessly to kick behind her. It was no use, of course, as Zoe had learned long ago how to keep her girlfriend pinned down for a spanking.

“I sure hope not,” Zoe said, pausing just long enough to grab the hairbrush. She tapped Madison’s bottom with it once before laying down a harsh SMACK.

“OWWWW,” Madison sobbed, burying her face in the sheets once more. She wailed as Zoe brought down the hairbrush over and over, eventually breaking down and reaching back to try and cover herself. Zoe wordlessly paused long enough to catch her arm, pinning it to the small of her back before continuing.

“Zoeeeeee….I’m sorryyyyyy,” Madison cried. Zoe laid down a few more smacks before pausing, resting the hairbrush on her girlfriend’s scarlet bottom.

“Are we going to have to talk about the whining and pouting like this again?” SMACK

“Nooooo,” Madison sobbed.

“Are you ever going to throw a fit again like you did in the Santa line today?” SMACK SMACK

“No Zoeeee, please, I won’t, I promiseeeeeee...”

“What’s going to happen if you do?” SMACK

Madison bit her lip hard, choking out sobs as she did so. She hated how Zoe had started making her verbalize what consequences her actions had, though she had to admit it was effective. She only paused a moment before Zoe gave her a warning pat with the hairbrush, and she squeaked out the answer.

“You’ll sp-spank me again,” she sobbed, “even wor-worseee...”

“That’s right,” Zoe said, landing one last SMACK before tossing the hairbrush to the side, rubbing her girlfriend’s bottom gently. “It’s over now, though, baby.”

Madison cried into the sheets until she felt Zoe release her legs, pulling her to sit up in her lap. Madison yelped as her bottom brushed against the rough texture of her girlfriend’s jeans, but very quickly curled into her chest as she sobbed.

“I’m sorryyyyy,” Madison said, voice muffled by Zoe’s sweater.

“I know baby,” Zoe cooed gently, “it’s all over. Slate’s clean now, baby, it’s okay.”

Zoe held Madison until her sobs slowed, hands gently combing through blonde locks. Once Madison had calmed to the occasional sniffle, Zoe leaned back and tilted Madison’s chin up to force her to make eye contact.

“You do have to apologize to Mallory and Coco for being a brat during our outing,” Zoe told her firmly, “but I’ll let you do it over text message so you don’t have to face them tonight.”

“Okay,” Madison agreed quietly. “Can I have lotion? Please?”

Zoe kissed the top of her head. “Of course baby,” she said, releasing her hold, “lay down and I’ll go get it.”

Madison laid across the bed, whimpering slightly as she moved. It was only a moment before Zoe had returned with the jar of salve they kept prepared, and she gently applied it to Madison’s bottom, taking care to apply liberally anywhere she saw any chance of bruising. When she finished, she quickly changed into her own pajamas before crawling into bed, pulling the blonde into her arms.

“I really am sorry,” Madison mumbled. “I don’t know why I do that. And I know I’ve been bad lately.”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Zoe said gently, kissing Madison’s forehead, “but you are not bad.”

“I try to be better,” Madison said. She turned to hide her face in Zoe’s shoulder.

“You’ve been a lot better, love,” Zoe told her. “A bad day doesn’t change that.”

Zoe felt her girlfriend nod her head against her shoulder, and worked her hands up to play with her hair. The two stayed snuggled together, deciding to skip dinner as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. A New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Zoe start a new routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains spanking and discussion of the concept of maintenance spankings. Some might find this isn't to their liking. If that's you, I invite you to click away now.

Madison woke before Zoe the next morning, a rare occurrence. She winced as the effects of the previous night, though when she took a peek to see she noticed her cheeks were just a slight pink, with hardly any marks leftover. Sighing, she turned back into Zoe and cuddled close, biting her lip in thought.

Madison had known yesterday she was being ridiculous while they were shopping. And while she was annoyed at how long they kept her waiting, she knew she should have let it go. And the incident in the Santa line...she didn’t want to think about it.

So why had she done it? Madison chewed her lip in thought, struggling to put her feelings into words. She quietly groaned her frustrations, startling when Zoe wrapped her arms around her in thought.

“Sorry if I woke you,” Madison whispered.

“You didn’t,” Zoe said, brushing a kiss across her forehead. “I’ve been awake for a minute. What are you thinking about that has you so concerned this early?”

“Yesterday,” Madison admitted quietly.

“Slate’s clean,” Zoe reminded her.

“I know, I just mean...I knew I’d get in trouble if I kept pushing it.”

“Oh?” Zoe asked, propping up on one elbow so she could face her girlfriend properly. “Then why did you keep pushing it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because you had to know you were getting a spanking.”

“I did.”

“Did you want one?”

“I..kind of?” Madison felt tears fill her eyes from embarrassment at her confession. “I mean, no, because they hurt, and it sucks, but afterwards I just feel...better? And all these weird feelings inside my head seem to calm down, just for a while, and they started building up when I wasn’t getting in trouble...” She buried her face in shame.

“Baby, don’t be embarrassed,” Zoe encouraged. “This is a thing, you know? Like, people have therapeutic spankings or maintenance spankings for that reason.”

“They do?” came the muffled reply.

“Yeah, I saw it when I researched, back when this all started,” Zoe explained. “Some people find a release from it, and end up needing that release.”

“Oh,” Madison said quietly. She turned her face slightly, still staying firmly snuggled against her girlfriend. “That might be me.”

“Do you want to try a regular spanking?” Zoe asked gently. “Not like last night, since you’re not technically in trouble. Just enough to give you the release.”

“Maybe,” Madison squeaked. “Not too hard?”

“Nope,” Zoe said. “We can think it over and talk about it later, if you want, and start it up weekly. What do you think?”

Madison nodded in response, settling back down. Zoe laid down and pulled her girlfriend into her arms, hands snaking into her hair as they settled.

“It’s Sunday,” Zoe murmured, “so we don’t have to get up for a while. I could sleep another hour, how about you?”

“Fuck yes.”

* * *

A week had passed. It was Sunday evening, and Zoe and Madison had spent every evening searching up anything they could find on maintenance spankings, how they went, different ideas, and so on. They had finally decided on Sunday evenings, before bed, so Madison could have the benefits before the start of a new week.

Except now it was Sunday. Dinner was over, and Madison and Zoe has retired to their bedroom, the blonde now fidgeting nervously on their bed while she waited for Zoe to finish brushing her teeth. When Zoe walked out and saw her expression, her face softened.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” she reminded her quietly. “You’ve been good this week.”

“No, I...I need it,” Madison admitted quietly. Zoe sat down next to her and took Madison in her arms, holding her close.

“Thank you for telling me that,” Zoe said gently. “Do you remember what we wanted to try?”

“Just your hand. Ten on my shorts, ten on underwear, and then however many bare that I need,” Madison recited.

“Good girl,” Zoe praised, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s temple. “Over my lap when you’re ready, then.” Truthfully, Zoe’s own stomach was in knots at the prospect as well, but the more she researched and talked it over with Madison the more convinced she was that this could help her girlfriend. With all of that in mind, she steeled herself and forced herself to project calm.

Madison, meanwhile, took a moment before giving Zoe one more squeeze before gently crawling over her legs, pulling over her pillow to hold underneath her torso.

“What color?” Zoe asked.

“Green,” Madison said, albeit quietly.

Zoe nodded, patting Madison’s bottom before bringing her hand down on her shorts in a soft SMACK.

Madison whined at the impact quietly, though she even had to admit it was more out of surprise than pain. She felt the spanks continue, alternating sides until Zoe had reached ten. It was very light so far, just enough to be uncomfortable.

Then again, Madison remembered, this wasn’t a punishment, this was just for her.

“Color?” Zoe asked.

“Still green,” Madison said, voice cracking a little more now.

Zoe nodded and wordlessly hooked her fingers in her girlfriend’s shorts, lowering them just below her bottom. She patted Madison’s back comfortingly when she shivered from the sudden draft, before picking up her hand and continuing for ten more swats.

Madison whimpered a little more at this next round, hiding her face in her arms. The corners of her eyes started to sting, but tears had not yet started to fall. She let out a long sigh when Zoe had paused, relaxing slightly.

“I’m still gr-green,” Madison said, voice shaking now.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Zoe asked.

Madison nodded, burying her face as Zoe lowered her panties. She felt her girlfriend’s hand run over her slowly warming bottom before she felt the first SMACK. These stung more, though still not as bad as she had received the previous weekend. Still, by the time Zoe had finished ten and paused, Madison had tears running down her cheeks.

“Yellow,” she squeaked out.

Zoe immediately moved to rub Madison’s back comfortingly at that. “Do you want to sit up?”

Madison nodded, and Zoe instantly helped her up, moving to sit her on her lap gently and hold her. The blonde buried her face in her girlfriend’s chest as tears fell, softly crying. Zoe felt the tugs on her heart, and for a moment she wondered if she had made a horrible mistake, until-

“Thank you,” Madison hiccupped.

“I...what?”

“Thank you,” Madison repeated. “I need that. Just...just a little.”

Zoe nodded, holding Madison close, showering her face and the top of her head in kisses. After a moment Madison pushed away just long enough to stand and pull her pajamas back on, before crawling into bed.

“Lotion?” Zoe offered, but Madison shook her head.

“It was light, I’ll be fine,” Madison said. “Just come hold me?”

Zoe grinned and climbed into bed as well, pulling the blonde into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the aforementioned spam commenter and messages I received, I'll be taking a break from fanfiction for a while. I'll be back, I just don't have the energy to deal with people who read something tagged with content they don't like and are upset it contains said content.


End file.
